


Whumptober 2020 - 13 - Delayed Drowning

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Kudos: 1





	Whumptober 2020 - 13 - Delayed Drowning

Ziggy began coughing as he laid in bed. He couldn’t stop, making Dillon look up worriedly. “Are you alright?”

Ziggy tried to do a thumbs up but his hand went to his chest.

“You’re going to Dr. K.” Dillon stood and helped Ziggy down the stairs.

After running some tests, she hooked Ziggy up to a few machines. “Dry drowning.”

“What is that?” Dillon raised an eyebrow.

“It’s a type of delayed drowning. You inhale water but it doesn’t affect you until later.” 

Dillon nodded slowly, remembering their fight against an attackbot earlier in the day. Ziggy was thrown into a fountain, barely able to stay conscious. Dillon thought the green ranger was alright though, after he rested a bit.

Ziggy sat there, his eyes cracked open, oxygen mask on his face. He smiled weakly at Dillon.

“Just rest, Zig. You’ll be alright.”

Ziggy nodded slowly and shut his eyes.


End file.
